


I'll Be Your Girl

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Addiction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Communication, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Disputes, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Jack, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Teasing, Top Mark, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Mark has a porn addiction and Jack is feeling insecure about how much Mark actually likes him. He feels like Mark wants to be with a girl, rather than him, even though Mark told him before that despite being bi, he’s committed to Jack. They discuss this and come up with a compromise. That seems to be going well, but then Jack gets the ingenious idea to dress up like a girl to make things more exciting.





	I'll Be Your Girl

**Author's Note:**

> ((Idk. Don't look at me. I woke up one night last year, in a cold sweat, at like 4am, with this dumb idea. I didn’t want to lose it, so... >_<  
> I’ve been debating for a while whether or not to actually publish this, since it was just a sporadic self-indulgent one-shot, but eh, what the hell?))
> 
> Warnings? 
> 
> A lot of angst in the beginning. Then some fluff? I guess? Then um... Smut. lots of smut. Some kinky stuff. Roleplay and cross-dressing.

** Jack's POV: **

He can hear it. It's almost too quiet, but he can still hear it. He knows what's going on. He doesn't try and stop it. Maybe he just chooses to ignore it, so he won't have to admit that he hears it, so he won't have to bring it up. He knows.  


Jack can hear the videos Mark watches when he's alone in his room. Jack has known for a while, but he's never told Mark. Maybe Mark doesn't know how loud it is for Jack. Maybe Mark doesn't think it's a problem, but Jack is quite aware that it is, because he feels useless. Jack feels like he's not enough for Mark. No matter how much Mark says he loves him. No matter how much he tells Jack that he's cute, or sexy, Jack doesn't believe him. Mark isn't satisfied by him, and Jack knows why. He isn't what Mark wants.  


_ Today I'm going to say something. _ Jack tells himself. He's told himself that a hundred times though. He never goes through with it.

They sit at the breakfast table one morning, casually eating their cereal. Mark is checking his phone. Jack wants to tell him. He can't hold it in any longer. He needs to say something. "Merk?"

"Hm?"

But there's only silence. Jack can't make himself do it. Time stands still. The clock ticks so loudly and slowly, Jack can't hear his own thoughts. He desperately tries to find the right words. It doesn't happen. "I like that shirt on ya." he blurts instead. Jack mentally kicks himself.  _ Stupid. Mark wears that shirt like, every other day. _

Mark smiles. "Thanks, babe." He leans over and kisses Jack on the cheek. "I’m going to go record now, okay?

Jack nods.

"I'll see you later." Mark takes his bowl from the table, rinses it in the sink, then leaves.

_Recording, right_. Jack has a feeling he's not actually recording. He can't hear it this time, but he just knows.

 

It's plain and simple. He has to tell Mark. He must. He can't let this keep going on. Jack has to confront him about this. He's too afraid though. He doesn't want to be the one to bring it up. He hates confrontation. It's even worse than when he confessed how much he liked Mark. The difference is, the confession might not cause such a good outcome this time. He's afraid of what Mark will say. Perhaps he'll tell Jack to mind his own business. Maybe he'll straight up deny it. Maybe he'll finally realize he doesn't love Jack after all, and leave him. Jack doesn't know. He's scared to know.

 

That night, they're curled up on the couch, watching a movie. Mark has his arm around Jack. It's nice, but Jack is still unnerved.

When there's a lull in the action onscreen, Mark attempts to kiss his boyfriend, but Jack turns his head away.

"What's wrong?" Mark whispers.

"Nothin'." Jack lies.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"What if I don't want ta?" but he does. God, he wants to tell Mark so bad.

Mark reaches for the remote and pauses the movie. "Please, tell me what's wrong, so I can help."

Jack hesitates. He has the opportunity now. He could do it now. Mark is  asking him. "Well... There  has been somethin' botherin' me." he states vaguely.

"What?"

"I... Know somethin' about you."

"About me?" Mark's face crinkles in confusion.

"The porn, Merk." his heart increases its pace. He's done it. It's out there in the open. All he has to do now is wait for the dreaded response.

"Oh," Jack can't tell if he's surprised or not. "That."

"I can hear it sometimes."

"And that bothers you?"

"No." that's true. He couldn't care less about that. Even Jack watches porn on occasion, but it's usually when Mark isn't around. Mark does this all the time, whether Jack is home or not. Jack has cut back  a lot since they got together, but Mark hasn't. What's even worse, he and Jack haven't actually had sex in three weeks. He's starting to feel like Mark doesn't even want him in that way anymore.

"Then, what?"

Jack takes a deep breath before continuing. "You do it all the time, 'n... They're girls. You watch girls." there it is.

"Jack, I've always liked girls."

"But I'm not a girl, Merk."

"I know that."

"I'm not enough then. You don't want me." the words spill out and Jack has no way of stopping himself. He's kept this in so long. Now everything is coming out.

"No, you're wrong. I love you, of course I want you." Mark reached out a hand, trying to console the Irishman.

Jack shifted away from his touch. "But you wish I was a girl."

"I don't."

"Then why do ya need the porn?"

There's a pause, as if Mark himself doesn't even know. "It's impulsive... I don't know. And the girls, I guess... That's part of being bi? I'm still attracted to women, but- Seán,"

Jack flinches at the sound of his real name. Mark hardly ever uses it. He must be really serious right now.

"You're the one that I'm with, and I wouldn't change a thing!"

Jack finds the words and the tone of Mark's voice soothing, yet he still can't shake that feeling.  _ You're not enough. You're nothing. Mark likes girls. He doesn't like you. You'll never have what he wants. You'll never be able to satisfy him.  _ He pulls away from Mark, even though he wants to stay. "I'm goin' ta bed."

"Jack, wait." Mark protests, but doesn't follow him.  


 

** Mark's POV: **

He doesn't want Jack to leave, but he lets him anyway. He doesn't stop him from going to their room, alone. Mark had hopes of getting laid tonight, but now he doesn't even care about that. He just wants Jack to feel better. He just wants to fix this.

His mind is a bit of a blur. He had no idea Jack knew about his... habit. He tries to hide it. He closes his door- most of the time. He turns down the volume- sometimes. Okay, he doesn't try very hard. He hadn't thought it was that big a deal, but now he feels guilty.  How long has Jack known? How long has he been waiting to say something? Truth be told, Mark probably should have mentioned it himself. He should have told Jack about his porn addiction when they first got intimate, but he had held it off, until it became a horrible secret. Now it's making him seem like an insensitive prick; like he's cheating or something.

 _ I should go to him, right? _ Mark ponders, but something stops him from rushing after Jack. Words won't fix Mark's problem. Words alone won't ease Jack's insecurity.  Maybe he just needs some space? Some time to calm down?  Mark does tend to smother him sometimes. Then again, doing nothing seems so cold. Mark wishes he knew the answer.

 _ I'll finish the movie, then I'll go to bed too.  _ He finally decides. Maybe Jack will be more apt to talk this out after he gets some rest. _  
_

 

** Jack's POV: **

Jack pulls off his shirt, and curls up in bed. Sleep doesn't find him easily, especially not with all of this on his mind.  _ Mark doesn't like you. He'll never like you, not really. He wants something you don't have. He's always jerking it to some dumb, stranger girl instead of spending time with you. You're stupid for ever thinking this could work out. One day Mark will realize this, and he'll leave_ _._ Jack knows. He hears the TV start playing again.  _ Asshole_. he thinks. Mark is watching the rest of the movie without him. But no, Mark isn't really an asshole. Mark is so good to him. Jack loves him, but sometimes it seems like he might not love Jack as much as he says he does. That's just a constant insecurity Jack has.

He cries as quietly as he can. He doesn't want Mark to hear. The comforting touch of his boyfriend would be great, if only Mark actually wanted him. Jack sobs softly into the pillow and soon enough, he's cried himself to sleep.

 

Jack is awoken by something warm enveloping him and a lazy mouth on his neck. He knows what this is. This should feel good, but it feels like it's all for show. He keeps his eyes closed, pretending he doesn't notice.

"Jack," Mark nuzzles against him.

"No..." Jack grumbles.

Mark's voice is low and so, so convincing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." Jack moves an arm to half-heartedly push Mark back.

"Just let me hold you." Mark pleads.

"Fine. Do whatever ya want, but I'm goin' back ta sleep." Jack rolls over, turning his back to the other man. He doesn't care either way. No matter how much affection Mark shows, it won't change anything. It still doesn't sit right. Mark wants the Internet girls, not him. Jack feels an arm wrap around his waist, and the heat of another body pressed against his back.

"Jack, listen." Mark speaks close to his ear. "You have to understand that I really care about you, as a person. The fact that you're a guy doesn't matter to me. Just because I'm bi, doesn't mean I love you any less. I'm committed to you. You're all I need."

"That's a lie." If it were true, Mark wouldn't need all that online bullshit.

"No it's not. I love you, everything about you. I'd do anything for you, and if- if the porn bothers you, I can stop." that's a bold statement, considering how deep Mark is into this whole thing.

Jack's heart does flips in his chest. It's almost painful. This isn't what Jack was expecting. Mark isn't supposed to just give in. He's supposed to throw Jack out, tell him he's worthless, like all Jack's previous relationships. But no, Mark doesn't do that. Mark is a good boyfriend, he's willing to compromise. It's a good feeling... but also such a terrible one. Jack is making him give up something for  his sake, and it's awful. "Don't do that just because 'o me."

"I want to. Our relationship is worth more that stuff, I know that."

Jack doesn't respond.

"I didn't know I was hurting you. Please, forgive me?"

"I'll always forgive you." Jack sighs, and that's the truth. He'll continue forgiving Mark, giving him second chances. Maybe someday, even if he doesn't deserve it.

"I love you so much." Mark presses his forehead against Jack's back, planting a kiss on his shoulder blade. "Don't forget that."

"Ya know I love you too." Jack finally lets himself relax. He settles into Mark's embrace. This time, when he falls asleep, it's peaceful.

 

The next day, things are pretty much back to normal. This time, it's Jack kissing Mark's face to wake him up.

Mark's eyes flutter open. "Mm?"

Jack is straddling one of his legs, leaning over him, and leaving a trail of kisses and love bites down his neck.

"What a nice way to wake up." Mark smiles, then softly pulls Jack's head down to connect their lips.

Jack's breath is taken away.  _ God, Mark is so sexy in the morning_ _._ His hair is a mess, his voice is deep and groggy, his eyes are half-lidded still. Jack wants to hear him now, to see him come undone. He slides a hand up Mark's thigh, hoping to take things further.

Mark chuckles. "Eager, aren't you?"

"Only ta please you." Jack's accent gets thicker, and there's a lustful glint in his eye.

"Can't this wait until tonight?" There's a hint of caution in his words, and Jack doesn't understand why.

"But I want you now." He returns his mouth to Mark's neck.

Mark hums and sighs, almost giving in, but then he seems to shake himself out of it. He continues with the same awkward tone. "If we do this now, we'll be in bed all day."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Jack smirks.

"No, but we both have work to do." Mark slides his leg out from between Jack's and gets out of bed. He leaves the room.

Jack pouts. He knows it's wrong, but those thoughts hit him again.  _ He doesn't want you. _ He shakes his head, replacing the negative words with positive ones.  _ No, Mark loves you. He does. But he's got a job to do, and so do you. You can wait, can't you? _ Jack remembers all the things Mark said last night. He wants to believe them. He has to try at least.  


 

** Mark's POV: **

Mark stands over the kitchen counter, fingers raking anxiously through his hair. He's going over what just happened in his mind. He realizes too late that he said the wrong thing. He was just trying to test out his self-control. He was trying to teach himself how to say no, but he just ended up hurting Jack again.  _ Crap. I really fucked this up. Now he's going to think I don't want him at all._ Mark is going about everything all wrong.  _ Work can wait. I have to go back to Jack. I have to make this right. _

 

Their room is empty. The bathroom door is shut and Mark hears the shower running. Then he gets an idea. He checks the door, and to his satisfaction, it's unlocked.

He enters quietly, then takes off his own clothes. Jack doesn't know he's there until he's in the shower with him, his body against the back of Jack's. Mark has done this before, so Jack isn't startled, just a bit surprised.

"Why, hello there." the Irishman smirks.

Mark's hands trail down Jack's sides, then they're placed firmly on his hips. "I changed my mind." he kisses just behind Jack's ear. "I don't want to wait."

"Thought you wanted ta work?" Jack mutters teasingly.

Mark growls. "Fuck work."

"I was hopin' you'd say that."

 

 ** Jack's POV: ** 

That night, they're laying in bed. Mark leans on his side and starts tracing shapes on Jack's skin. "I don't want you to ever feel like I don't want you, okay?"

Jack melts into Mark's touch. "Okay." he hums, his eyes closing. He actually feels quite content at the moment.

"I'm serious." Mark's tone changes. "I want us to have a good relationship. I know what I'm doing is taking away from  us. And I'm serious about cutting back. If I'm going to beat this  addiction, I have to restrain myself. I have to make myself stop, like, really try."

"Yeah?" Jack answers, a bit confused at why Mark is telling him all this.

"And you're gonna be a prominent part of it actually." Mark continues.

Jack snickers. "How so?"

"If I'm gonna stop watching that shit all the time, I'm going to need a substitute, at least for a while."

"So, that means-"

Mark smirks sheepishly. "More sex?"

"That's fine with me." Jack pulls him down into another kiss.

 

For the next few days, they stick to Mark's plan. He doesn't watch any porn, and whenever he feels the urge, he texts Jack. Jack is honestly happy to help.

 

On the first occasion, Mark is in the middle of recording a video, when Jack gets a message from him.

"Hey. I need you."

"Be there in a sec."

"Hurry."

Jack enters the recording room without knocking. "What seems ta be the problem?" he teases, leaning on the door-frame.

"I was just playing this game. It's about texting a wrong number... but as you go along, they start flirting with you. Then, there's this picture..." he gestures to the screen. It's an image of a particularly attractive young woman, wearing nothing but a pair of purple knee-high socks. "I wasn't expecting it to go this way. Now I'm kinda..." his pants are tented in a certain area. "..."

"I see." Jack raises his eyebrows.

"So maybe we could, uh-"

"Actually, I have a better idea." Jack moves to kneel in front of Mark's chair and unbuttons the other man's jeans.

When Mark realizes what Jack is doing, he lets out a flustered giggle.

"So, do you... I don't know... want to close your eyes and pretend I'm that girl?" Jack asks, starting to rub Mark through his boxers.

"No, that's too-" his words are cut off by a soft groan as Jack continues to palm at him. "T-that's weird. Plus, I like to see your face. I don't want to pretend you're someone else." he manages to reach out and stroke Jack's hair.

"Just an idea." Jack laughs before taking Mark into his mouth. All that can be heard after that is the soft noises of Jack's mouth, and Mark's pleasured whimpering.

 

This happens a lot at first. Mark texts Jack four or five times during the day. Mark is easily excited. He gets a lot more blowjobs. This system works out well, and Mark's urges start to calm down after a while.

 

A few days later, Jack gets an idea. He wonders why he hasn't thought of it before. He's going to try something...  interesting, to say the least. He searches online for products he never thought he would. He buys items he was previously convinced he'd never need. When the deliveries arrive, he makes sure that Mark doesn't see the boxes. It's a surprise for him, after all.

 

Once Jack has all the items he ordered, he starts the preparation. Mark will be busy editing his videos, so Jack has plenty of time. Jack watches a few makeup tutorials, but he honestly has no clue what he's doing. He hopes it looks alright. Next comes the lingerie. White stockings. Panties and a bra to match. They're pink and frilly. Mark likes pink. Jack doesn't know what Mark really thinks about these kind of clothes, but he assumes his boyfriend will like them. They don't fit perfectly, but perhaps Mark will enjoy the slight tightness. The bra feels weird, considering he doesn't have boobs. He's never worn one before, but a girl can't run around topless, can she? The last step is mentality. Jack has to act like a girl, or at least pretend to know how girls act. This might be the most difficult part.

He texts Mark, "When you're done editing, come to our room." he thinks long and hard before adding, "I want to try something new."

 

** Mark's POV: **

Mark is just putting the finishing touches on his latest video, when his phone vibrates. He's not sure who would be texting him right now.  _ I don't have any plans that I forgot about, do I? _ He worries. He sighs with relief when it's just Jack, telling him to meet him when he's finished with this. Before he can reply, there's another message. His heart skips a beat at the words "I want to try something new."  _ Fuck_ _._ This came out of nowhere. He's not prepared. Usually he and Jack discuss this kind of thing before it actually happens. He doesn't even know if he should say anything back. "What?" he replies.

A few seconds later, "Come see ;)"

_ I'm fucked.  Maybe literally. _ Which is actually a pretty entertaining thought.  What could Jack be planning? He's always been the more adventurous one when it comes to sex. While Mark would rather have things be slow and sensual, Jack always has ideas to spice things up. This isn't a bad thing. He's glad Jack can help him get out of his comfort zone from time to time. He's usually up for whatever Jack suggests. This might be the most opportune time too, while they're working on stopping Mark's habit and focusing on each other.  _ But what is it? What does he want too try? _ Mark is curious. Jack is being secretive about it, so it must be something kinky.  _ Maybe he's too embarrassed to talk about it? _ The mystery of it all is exciting Mark. He completely forgets about the video he's rendering. He doesn't even care about that anymore. He just wants to see Jack,  right now.

He goes to the bedroom. The first thing he sees is some feminine figure standing in front of the mirror.  _ Maybe I'm having a dream? _ He almost says something like, "Who the fuck are you?" but then he realizes what's going on. He recognizes the green hair, the pale skin, those hips.  _ Fuck, that's Jack . _

 

"Hey, Merk." Jack says sweetly, twirling around to face him.

"Jack, what... why are you...?" Mark's words are fumbling. He has so many questions right now, but he can't get out a complete sentence.

Jack keeps up his cutesy act. "Do you like my new clothes, Markimoo? I bought 'em just for you."

Mark feels his face burn. God, he does. He knows it's wrong to like the idea of feminine Jack, especially after he explicitly stated that he _didn't_ wish Jack was a girl, but now the circumstances have changed. Jack is there, in front of him, with lacy pink underwear, and to Mark, it's incredibly arousing. He didn't realize he was so into lingerie, especially  _ guys _ wearing lingerie. He finally manages to find his words. "Shit, you look hot."

"Ya actually like me like this?" Jack blushes.

Mark walks over closer to Jack, placing his hands on the smaller man's waist. "Honestly?" Mark is astonished that Jack has even a bit of doubt.  _ He looks so good right now... _

"You don't think it's... too weird?"

"Hell no."

"You want me, even though I'm not a  real girl?"

Mark leans close to Jack's ear. "To be honest," he whispers, "I don't care what you are, you look fucking good and I just want you to sit on my cock."

Jack shivers. Mark can tell he's getting turned on by this too. His hot breath is in Jack's ear, whispering dirty things to him. He's groping Jack's ass now, running his fingers along the frilly material of the panties.

"Such a pretty boy," he nibbles at Jack's neck. "I can't wait to be inside you."

When Mark slips a hand into his panties to squeeze his ass, Jack lets out a moan. Not in his normal voice though. He raises the pitch, makes his voice as feminine sounding as possible.

"Oh god..." Mark exhales sharply. "Baby, you sound great. Can I hear you again?"

"Yes, daddy." Jack giggles.

That catches Mark off guard, but he feels his cock twitch in response. "Fff-fuck... don't call me that." he whines, fully aware of how much his tone contradicts what he's saying.

"Why not?"

"It seems too... taboo?"

"What, you don't like it? You always call yourself daddy." Jack tries to silence him with kisses, but Mark breaks away to reply.

"But not  seriously." he says, breathless.

Jack snickers, thumbing the fabric of Mark's shirt. "What, you don't want to fuck your baby boy's tight ass? Don't want him to suck ya off? Or ride his daddy's big, hard cock?"

"Jack! Shit... Stop that." But he's already getting harder the more Jack talks.

"Your pretty little boy just wants to bounce on his daddy's cock. Is that so wrong?" Jack seems to be thoroughly enjoying how easily he can torment Mark with dirty talk.

Mark can't take this tension. He suddenly pulls Jack over to the bed, sitting on the edge and tugging his head towards his crotch. "Suck my dick, bitch." he growls.

Jack stares up at him, his eyes wide in surprise. His own erection is clearly outlined in the pink panties now.

Mark glances down at him, concerned. "I'm sorry. Was that too far?" he isn't usually rough with Jack. Maybe a little demanding, but never this forceful.

"No, that was... exciting. I kinda like that side ‘o you." Jack admits, blushing.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Get to work." Mark's eyes darken again. The confidence in his voice is back, and stronger than ever.

Jack follows Mark's command, pulling his dick out and wrapping his mouth around it. He hums, sending vibrations up the shaft.

"Fuck, you're getting really good at that." Mark groans.

Jack pops off, still stroking Mark idly. "Comes with practice." he smirks.

The American giggles to himself, fighting to keep his sounds at bay. "So will I, if you keep that up." when Jack continues, Mark throws his head back and grasps at Jack's short hair, trying to get a grip on some of it. "If anything, I wish your hair was a bit longer, so I could pull it properly." he grumbles through gritted teeth.

Jack drags his tongue along the underside of Mark's length. "And I wish your dick was longer, so I could choke on it properly." he jokes.

"F-fuck you." Mark squirms, needing more friction.

"Oh you will, soon enough."

Jack's comment travels straight to Mark's leaking member. Just talking about it like that makes Mark's hips shift upwards and thrusting himself into Jack's hand. "Mmm, fuck. I'm getting really close..."

Jack takes that as a sign to stop. He doesn't want Mark to cum just yet.

"No, please don't stop." Mark whimpers when Jack's hand halts it's motion.

"Shhh, we're just moving on now." he kisses the tip of the other man's cock before letting go altogether. "You do want ta fuck me, right?"

"Y-yes."

Jack moves up to sit on Mark's lap. He reaches over to the bedside table and opens the drawer. He pulls out a familiar clear tube and waves it in front of Mark's face. "Gotta get myself ready for ya first." he gets up on his knees, then pops the cap of the tube, spreading some lube on his fingers. Jack pulls the panties aside and inserts his fingers into his own ass. He hums softly to as he fingers himself.

Mark can see everything that Jack is doing in the mirror across from the bed. Watching what the Irishman is doing to himself makes his cock throb in anticipation.

After a few minutes, Jack removes his fingers and shifts back so he can grab Mark's dick again. He pumps it slowly with his already slippery hand.

"Please, baby, just- just wanna be inside you..." Mark pleads.

"You sure, big boy?"

Mark nods frantically. 

Jack lines his partner's cock up with his hole and begins easing down onto it.

Mark whines and tries to keep his hips still as Jack takes him in. "Fuck..."

Once Jack is fully seated, he waits. Mark is really uncomfortable without any friction, But it seems like Jack is still trying to tease him by staying still for a while longer.

"Jack, _please_."

"Please, what?"

"Please, move."

"Hmmm..." Jack acts like he's considering it, then wiggles a bit. "Like this?" he smirks.

Mark just lets out a sad little groan.

Jack decides to have pity on him and finally starts moving. He starts by simply shifting his hips, and gradually starts moving up and down. He grips Mark's shoulders for support and bounces on his cock.

"Ah, fuck, yes!" Mark growls. He shifts upwards a little, but there's not much else he can do.

Jack is happy to be doing most the work. He just wants to please Mark, although, this angle is absolutely amazing for him too. It doesn't take long for Mark's hips to start shuddering, and his moans get more desperate. Jack can also feel his own climax growing closer every time Mark brushes his prostate. "You getting close?"

"Uh-huh..." Mark's eyes are closed, but he nods.

"Gonna cum for me, daddy?" Jack teases.

"I told you... not to... call me that..."

"Aw, but you love it." he punctuates his words with shifts of his hips.

Mark is blushing and he can't respond, he just shakes his head.

"Yes you do, you love when your baby boy takes your cock so well. You love when he rides you so good-"

Jack is cut off by Mark thrusting upwards,  _ hard_ _._ He does it again, and now Jack is the one whimpering. He's hitting just right spot. With one last hefty thrust, they're both cumming.

Mark feels himself spill into Jack's ass as he grips the other man's waist and continues to rut upwards shakily.

Jack holds Mark's shoulders roughly as he lurches forward, his face buried in Mark's neck. He humps up against Mark's stomach as he releases into the panties.

They hold each other tightly through the trembling feelings of ecstasy. After they've rode out their orgasms and loosened their intense grips, Jack eases himself off of Mark's cock and they both collapse onto the bed.

"Fuck, that was incredible." Mark sighs, still panting. His shirt is plastered to his chest with sweat, but he doesn't have the energy to sit up and take it off now. His hand snakes over to find Jack's and squeezes it. "Thank you."

"Heh, you're welcome?" Jack giggles. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

"I really did... and I don't want to sound weird, but, can we do that more often?"

"Which part?"

"I... well, the lingerie, and... the whole... Daddy thing...."

"Ah-ha! So, you  _do_ like being called daddy!"

"Shhh!"

Jack laughs to himself.

"But yeah, to be honest, I was really into everything you were doing, talking to me like that and teasing me..."

"I really liked it too. I didn't know if I was gonna be any good at it. I wasn't too sure about these underwear either, but I feel really good in them now. I mean, not  _now_ , cuz they're covered in jizz, but-"

"I know what you mean."

"Right, I'm just glad you enjoyed it."

"You look super hot in those, how could I not?"

Jack blushes. "T-thanks."

"We should try more stuff, y'know?" Mark adds after a while.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just like, kinky stuff we're curious about..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It'll help us be more open with each other and uh... communicate better?"

"Ha, yeah, okay. Sounds like a plan."

"Okay." The two of them lay there for a while longer before Mark finally sits up. "I really need to shower."

"Me too." Jack smirks. "Can I join you?"

Mark stands, offering his hand to help pull Jack up. "I'd like that.''

They both giggle as they shuffle into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.  


**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT, IT'S DONE!!!
> 
> There was a time when I thought this was just going to sit half-written, in my notes forever, but I surprised myself and actually finished it!
> 
> I promise I’ll get back to writing the not-so-smutty stuff soon! I have quite a few fics in progress, it’s just the issue of figuring out which one to prioritize. :P


End file.
